How I Married My Teacher
by PrincessAdorable
Summary: SebaCiel. Modern AU where Sebastian teaches and Ciel is a student. That sums it up. It's a rollercoaster of emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad Introductions

**A/N: This AU has been done so many times, but I don't write like most people wrote the story. The Modern AU where Sebastian's a teacher and Ciel's a student AU. I'm using American school system so do not freak out. It's in England though. It's been done, but I am going to write it a bit more complicated than a one-shot. Sorry, not a one shot! Please read, and please review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I just felt like writing this. This is the only disclaimer that I am writing. So. I do not own Kuro**

_Ciel's POV_

I was in tenth grade when I met _that. _'That' meaning _Him. '_Him'meaning Sebastian Michaelis.

I was sixteen years old in my tenth grade year. I was not exactly nice, not exactly popular, and had absolutely no life. I would not call myself a nerd, for I was often grouped with the emos (don't ask me why).

We were in half way into biology, eighth period, when _he_ walked in. He was tall, beautiful, and everything I had ever wanted. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, a black buttoned vest, and black dress pants. He had crimson eyes, a soft smile, and black hair. Worst of all, I realised he was a teacher since he was not wearing our dress code, black dress pants, buttoned up shirt, and a vest/jacket with the school logo (it was optional for the jacket).

He looked over at our teacher, Ms. Ness, and so smiled. "My class was in the science lab, and we made a small...mess. May we come in here for the rest of the day?"

"I'll go fix it. You teach my class some science subject while I talk to yours," Ms. Ness replied.

"Oh, thank you."

"Now class, this is Mr. Michaelis. He started just this year. He graduated college last year, so please do not mess him up." She turned to Sebastian, "If you need anything, Ciel will help you."

She pointed to me before exiting.

Ms. Ness was a forty year old woman who never bothered to get married. She came from America to England to teach us. I was her favorite student, but that did not stop me from making fun of her obesity.

"Okay, well let me tell you a bit about myself," Mr. Michaelis began. "I am twenty-three years old, and I graduated college last May. I teach chemistry to the Seniors."

A hand shot up.

"What's your name and question?"he asked.

"Ash. Why did you decide to work at a private school?" Ash Landers ask.

"Well...the truth is that it pays better," he let out a small laugh.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Some kid named Percy whined.

"Well..." Mr. Michaelis looked a me. "Does she allow her students to go to the restroom during class hours?"

"Depends," I responded boredly.

"Depends?" He repeated, almost scared.

I raised an eyebrow before deciding to test this guy.

"Say, Mr. Michaelis, was it?" I asked, ignoring Percy.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Why did you go into teaching?" I asked.

"Because I want to help children learn."

He called me a child. He called me a fucking child. No matter how good looking he was, I was annoyed as hell. I flipped out.

I stood up and walked towards him. I wrapped my fingers around his forearm and prepared myself to swing at him.

"I'm not a fu-" I began.

The door opened and Ms. Ness walked through.

"What's going on!" She said in shock.

"This is outrageous!" I shouted at the vice principal, Mrs. Webb, from my seat in front of her desk.

"Mr. Michaelis said you tried to attack him," she crossed her arms. "A week's suspension seems suitable."

I glanced at the charming man beside me.

He nodded. "You attempted to attack me, Ciel. It is only right."

"My father owns this school!" I called back.

"I apologize, but this is necessary," Mr. Michaelis sighed.

"I'll call your father to pick you up. Then, you will start your suspension from school," the vice principal mumbled before picking up the phone.

I knew my parents were going to kill me. Who would not?! I got suspended from school for a week and was going to be stuck at home with them until the next Monday. How could I have assaulted a teacher half way through the school year?

The November weather felt like it was finally getting to my head.

_Perhaps I'll pay Mr. Michaelis a visit,_ I thought. _Maybe then he will learn not to mess with The Phantomhives._


	2. Chapter 2

HIMMT

Chapter 2: Failed Revenge

**Please read:**

**A/N: I am deciding to go into third person view for this chapter. Please continue your support, and I hope this story goes well. I apologize for the fact that it is a very slow moving story, but I have to get everything ready for them to be together.**

**On a side note, Chapter 94 of Kuroshitsuji was released recently, and it makes me want to go die. I have yet to read it, but Tumblr ruined it for me.**

**Well enough with that, here's chapter 2 of How I Married My Teacher**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I am simply writing about the character's in a different universe. **

Ciel paced back and forth in his room.

_You idiot! _He silently yelled at himself. _You got yourself grounded at home and suspended from school all because you nearly threatened to beat up some stupid teacher. _

"Ciel!" his mother, Rachel, called. "Are you coming down for dinner or not?"

Ciel ignored her words and fell down on his midnight blue sheets. It was not fair! Mr. Michealis just happened to turn him in! It wasn't assault! Ciel just happened to have a threatening look when he touched Mr. Michealis's muscular forearm.

Wait, was Ciel falling for him? Falling for a twenty-three year old? Falling for the handsome man who got him suspended?

"Ciel, please come down. We know you're mad, but you do not have to hold a grudge," his father spoke from the other side of Ciel's door.

Ciel continued to ignore him, and he walked over to his large window hidden by curtains. What time was it? He glanced at the clock that read eight o'clock. It was eight and he was still dressed in his school clothes, black dress pants, a white buttoned up shirt that was tucked in, a black tie, and a black jacket with the school logo. Actually, the color of the jacket was by choice, but Ciel was absent on the day they chose the uniforms due to a cold.

"Father, I am feeling sick," he lied. "I think I'll go to the clinic."

"Alright, drive careful, Ciel. We love you," Vincent let out a sigh.

"Yes, well I love you both as well."

With that, Ciel climbed out of the window. He walked into the garage where he found his precious child: his car. Ciel's car was a black car with tinted windows. On the inside, Ciel's seats were black leather. Ciel only got it because he thought it looked cool.

He climbed inside and pulled out his phone. Then, Ciel called Alois.

"Hey Alois, I was wondering what you are doing on this lovely Monday evening."

"_Ciel, what do you mean? I am not doing anything as usual."_

"Great, great. I need you to help me sneak into the school."

"_What? Is this about you getting suspended"_

"No."

"_Ciel."_

"Yes, but I need to get that Mr. Michealis's address!"

"_Why? So you can stalk him and you two will fall in love?"_

"What?! No. This way, I can get my revenge."

"Fine, I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes. I'll drive my motorcycle. If we get caught, they will get my license plate number, and I'll be blamed."

"Thank you, Alois."

"You owe me."

With that, the phone hung up.

Alois Trancy and Ciel were long time best friends. They had been friends since the two were in kindergarten together. Along the way, they had an on and off relationship since fourth grade, but they agreed to stay friends this year. Their relationship had gotten a lot of hate to begin with, but they later became one of the most popular couples. Neither of them had been in a relationship since the beginning of the year. In fact, rumors were going around the school that they were waiting for each other.

Within fifteen minutes, Alois arrived in a motorcycle. Ciel climbed out of his car, put on a helmet, and climbed onto the motorcycle. As usual, Ciel sat behind Alois with his arms around him. The entire ride was silent. But Ciel's mind was going crazy with the thought of Mr. Michealis.

"Ciel, I found his address!" Alois exclaimed from the side of the office he was searching.

"Great! Get it! Let's go before we get caught!" Ciel pulled on his arm.

Soon, the two best friends were riding the motorcycle again. This time they were going to a certain teacher's house.

"He lives at an apartment?" Alois said, completely shocked.

"But he's ,like, hot. He shouldn't have to live like this," Ciel responded.

"Dude, he is kinda hot. I see him all the time in the halls. Can I just marry him!?"

"Alois, I call him."

Alois grunted.

Ciel smiled as they began to unlock the door to the apartment. Soon, they broke in.

As it turned out, Mr. Michealis was still awake on the couch. He had no shirt on, but he had a pair of cargo shorts.

The two friends were about to be in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

HIMMT

Chapter 3: Not So Bad

**PLEASE READ THE A/N:**

**Alright, hate me if you want. I'm not even sure I am going to continue this because it is not going so well. Please continue your support. You can message me if you need anyone to talk to because I literally have no life.**

**I'm greedy, but please review. If you do, sooner I'll update!**

**On a side note, I have only about two weeks before I have to start marching band. Noooooo…. That means my summer break is over. Oh well….**

**I'm really not in a good mood, so this chapter might sound angry. I do not have my proofreader, so it might have some problems. I love you guys, thank you. Here's chapter 3; it has tons on dialogue.**

Mr. Michaelis jumped up. He was completely shocked that two of the students from school found his apartment and were staring at him shirtless.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"W-w-we came to…uh," Alois stuttered.

Ciel stood there without a word. He was examining his teacher's shirtless torso. He was fairly muscular. Actually, he had the nicest abdomen the teenagers had ever laid eyes on. Ciel silently thanked whoever presented the blushing man in front of him, but Alois had no interest in the teacher.

"I do not want to report this. First, you are suspended. Now, you break into my house? Ciel, was it? This is getting out of hand.

"We…. Um…." Ciel tried to say. "I came here to apologize!"

Alois nodded in agreement. "I came because I did not want him to go alone."

Sebastian Michaelis looked at the boys questionably.

"I am sorry I threatened you," Ciel mumbled.

"You broke into my house! How did you get my address?"

The friends just looked at him.

"Explain, or I will have no choice but to call the police," Sebastian said as he walked towards the phone on the table.

Ciel ignored him and examined the apartment. What Ciel assumed to be the living room was empty besides a couch, a small card table that he interpreted as a coffee table (**I am unsure of what it's called.)**, and a small TV a few feet away from the couch that was playing some action movie.

"Are you going to tell me or not?!" Sebastian demanded.

"Ciel will explain!" Alois immediately smiled and glanced at Ciel.

"What the hell! It was Alois's idea."

"Was not!"

"Don't be ashamed, friend. It is alright that you broke into the school's system and found his address," Ciel lied.

"Tell me the truth, and I want both of you to agree," Sebastian ordered.

"Let me in the house first," Ciel countered.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me in your house."

"I will do no such thing. Ciel, you are a minor."

"Let me in the house or I will making you fucking regret it."

"Are you threatening me again?" Sebastian said, shocked.

"Let me in."

"Let _us_ in," Alois corrected.

"You two are minors and -," he was cut off by the shocked that the two students just walked into his house.

Alois and Ciel both sat on the long, brown couch.

"Take a seat. It's going to be alright," Alois smirked.

"Are you welcoming me into my own house?" Sebastian's patience was slowly deteriorating.

"Perhaps," the boys said in sync.

Sebastian sat down in between the two boys. Ciel was in awe that the man could keep calm while two minor boys were in his house while he was shirtless. Actually, Ciel could not be happier that the teacher tolerated their annoyance.

"I wanted to get revenge on you," Ciel confessed. "We snuck in the school and accessed your files. A-a-and we broke into your house. W-w-we are s-s-sorry."

_Why am I fucking stuttering? Get a hold of yourself, Ciel! You can't be acting stupid and overstruck in front of a fucking teacher who you cannot care about! Did you just call it fucking lovestruck? What the hell has gotten into you!?_

"You came to get _revenge_?"

"Yes, I, um, just brought Alois along for comfort."

They sat in silence other than the TV action movie playing. Alois tapped his foot while Ciel held his head in his hands. Sebastian stared blankly.

"Don't call police!" Alois shouted out.

"We have a bad history with them," Ciel's voice trailed off.

"Bad history?"

"We got beat up when we were kids, and we called the police. By the time they got there, the bullies were gone. They believed we were liars," Alois explained.

"They do not like us," Ciel added.

Sebastian stared in shock. "Is that why you wear that eye patch?"

Ciel nodded his head, but he did not want to be reminded of the incident with the older children. "We were taken to the hospital by my mother, but they said it was too late for my eye."

Sebastian sighed, "I was bullied as a child as well."

"That does not mean we have anything in common!" Alois quickly stated.

"Alright, I will not call the police, but you still broke into my house and the school. Give me a valid reason why I should not call your parents."

"I'm already grounded," Ciel crossed his arms.

"You allowed us to go into your house while you are shirtless," Alois stated bluntly.

"What!" he exclaimed, blushing.

"You don't have a shirt on," Ciel agreed.

"Okay, okay. Just stop examining my body!"

"Are you sure?" Alois asked from Sebastian's right.

"We came examine you more," Ciel whispered from his left.

Sebastian quickly stood up and faced the teenagers.

"You two have to do something for me," Sebastian decided.

"What?" They asked.

"Promise me you will stay in school and never get in the wrong path. I will be watching you two to make sure you do not break this promise. I will speak to your teachers and your parents. I will also speak to you."

"Why?" Ciel questioned.

"At you age, I was on the wrong path. I need to make sure you two do not end up like me. I had big dreams, but I had the wrong friends. That is why I live alone in this apartment. I lost everything and I do not want the same for you. Promise me?"

The teenagers nodded. "We promise!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: I am trying to update as fast as possible before band season. (Marching band sounds lame, doesn't it?) I'm only continuing because some in the comments asked me to. Thanks for the encouragement! Love you!**

**Aside from that, I am out of my hometown this week, and I feel homesick. I have never experienced homesickness in all the years I have traveled which has been almost 10 years.**

**I am sure your thoughts are 'Grey you are the lamest writer I know of, so why are you writing?' Well, because I love it.**

**Thank you to my sister. tremwaterz. She is my inspiration. Thanks for playing all of those silly roleplay games with me. We have been roleplaying this story and talking about possible things. Sis, I love you so much. Thank you sis. I love you.**

**Here is lovely chapter 4. Sorry about the slow-moving and the language. I hope you do not mind. **

**MESSAGE ME BECAUSE I AM LONELY!**

_A week later..._

Alois and Ciel sat at their own lunch table. Other people had seemed to understand that the table belonged to the two best friends even though they never ate lunch. Because the school went through kindergarten to twelfth grade, they had at the table as long as they could remember.

"Ciel, do you wanna slip into Mr. Michaelis's class room?" Alois asked.

"He's in the middle of teaching, tech freak."

"I am not! Just because I can hack into things does not make me a freak!" Alois crossed his arms.

"Alright, no need to bitch about it."

Alois pushed Ciel off of his seat at the table and smiled. "I'm not a bitch."

"Never said you were, my dearest princess from Hell," Ciel smirked.

"Alright, my angelic prince. Let us slip into Mr. Michaelis's class room."

"Why?" Ciel groaned.

"I need help with math, and you need help with science. That will be great for the both of us!" Alois explained.

"I do need help in science, but my parents can hire a tutor," Ciel countered.

"Come on, is your tutor as good looking as Mr. Michaelis?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING CRUSH ON HIM!"

"Alright, alright. But he is good looking. You admitted to him being hot like a week ago."

"Shut up, nerd. Let's go."

The two of them strolled along the halls and found Mr. Michaelis's classroom. The door was plain brown with nothing on it, unlike Ms. Ness's class door which has multiple colors.

Alois began banging on the door like a manic whom had just gotten out of an asylum. "Open up!"

The door opened, and an unimpressed Sebastian stood at the door.

"Hello, excuse Alois. He is not the smartest apple in the basket," Ciel quickly greeted him.

"Do you two not see that I am in the middle of a class?"

Alois covered his eyes with his hand. "Now, I do not see them."

Sebastian let out a sigh and glanced at Ciel for an explanation.

"What are you doing Saturday as noon?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian stared in confusion. "Probably go to the gym."

"Not anymore," Alois declared.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You are going to tutor us in math and science," Ciel explained.

"We will fail without you," Alois added.

"Here's the address," Ciel handed him a piece of paper with the address to the Phantomhive manor on it.

"You two are serious about this?" The teacher questioned.

"As serious as I am about hacking," Alois stated.

Sebastian stared at the two boys in front of him. They began to stare back, but Ciel turned away when his eyes met with the teacher's. Sebastian could see the blush on the boy's cheeks. This made Sebastian smile.

"I suppose I cannot decline my closest students that are not actually my students. Especially when one of them blushes when I make eye contact," he said with a smile. "Ciel, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

_Fuck, _Ciel thought. _Why does he want to speak to me alone? I am a stuttering mess over here. That bastard is going to ruin me._

Alois gave Ciel a thumbs up as Alois walked away from his best friend. Ciel stared at the man in front of him.

"I was wondering if you could be my assistant tomorrow after school? I have a science club, and I was wondering if you could start helping. It is alright if you can't."

_No, no, no. He should have asked me out. Not asked me to join his science club. He doesn't hold feelings for you. Who would? Ciel, do not cry. Ciel, do not fucking cry._

Ciel nodded his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. Ciel considered this offer as rejection. No, he considered this as a stab to the heart.

"Are you alright?' Sebastian asked, quite concerned.

Ciel did not answer. He simply sniffled. The blue haired teenager's thought ran through his head, all which were negative.

Sebastian did the unthinkable: he ran down the hall, dragging Ciel, went into the office, kicked the nurse out of her office, and went inside and shut the door.

"Ciel, tell me what is wrong?" He demanded in a harsh tone.

This only made Ciel cry more.

"Shh, shh. It's alright. I am sorry," he corrected.

Ciel shook is head.

"Come on, Ciel. You are a student of this school, so I am concerned of you being. Please, tell me what is wrong. What did I say? Do I need to get the councilor? Do I need to leave you alone? What can I do, Ciel? I am a little lost here," he babbled along.

Ciel shook his head and cried harder. Whimpers, sniffles, and many other crying noises were heard throughout the nurses office.

Sebastian, in response, sat on the bed in the small, sad office of the nurse. He took Ciel into his arms and sat him into his lap. Ciel immediately slumped into his chest. Sebastian rubbed the teen's back and gently rocked back and forth. He waited with much patience for Ciel to stop crying so he could talk.

"Ciel, what is wrong?" he asked, much calmer than earlier.

"I'm tired," he whispered back.

"I know, Ciel. But I need to know what is wrong. Can you tell me?"

"No one will ever love me. I am a lonely person with a insane, tech freak best friend. No one fucking cares about me. I am not kind. I am not sweet. I am not even fucking normal. Why would they? Why would anyone bother to care for me? I have nothing to give them. No one wants me. That is why I am crying."

Sebastian silently continued to rock the teen.

"SAY SOMETHING! SAY THAT YOU FUCKING HATE ME TOO! JUST REMIND ME THAT NO ONE CARES! GO AHEAD AND FUCKING SAY THAT! YOU LIKE ALOIS MORE! EVERYONE DOES! PISH ME TO THE SIDE, AND DO NOT BOTHER LYING!"

"No, Ciel. Your parents-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK ABOUT THEM! THEY DON'T CARE! I COULD DIE RIGHT HERE, AND THEY WOULD THROW ME A LOUSY FUNERAL! THEY HAVE NO HOPE! I AM HOPELESS! I-I-I-I FUCKING LOVE YOU. THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM! I LOVE YOU...and you'll never love me," he whispered the last words.

"Ciel, I am twenty-three."

"Don't I fucking know it."

"Please stop with the language; we are still in school."

The two sat in silence. Rocking, sniffling, silence.

"I love you too. I love your aggressive personality. I love your low-self esteem. I love your looks, even with the eye patch. You are beautiful, Ciel. I am twenty-three and this is illegal, but...I love you. With all of your flaws, you become perfection."

"You really think that," Ciel whispered.

"Every word of it," Sebastian whispered back.

"Show me," Ciel demanded.

"Show you?"

"With actions," Ciel responded and turned to him face.

Sebastian smiled, and Ciel's lips were greeted with the best thing that had happened to him yet. Ciel kissed him back, and he was quite upset when Sebastian's lips left his.

"I'll tutor you and Alois this Saturday at noon. I'll be there, but you cannot tell anyone. Please, Ciel."

"Like I said a week ago, I promise."

**A/N: There we have it. The idiots are together. Next update will be about the ****tutoring date - I mean day. Hahaha... Bad joke... Anyways, I will type back at you guys in a week or so. THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER UPDATES. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tutoring Sometimes Isn't What Is Expected

A/N: **I am back, my lovely readers! I have been a bit busy lately, but I have come back for chapter 5.**

**On a usual personal side note, I am not as stressed as I was with chapter 4. Yay! I feel a bit tired, but I love you all enough to ignore it. THIS IS REALLY SHORT UPDATE AND I AM SORRY.  
**

**When I was writing this chapter, I reminded myself that the world was a beautiful yet cruel place.**

**Continue to support my writing, and thank you for everything. I love you all.**

**Here is chapter 5.**

"I'd much rather be asleep in the middle of a dream," Ciel mumbled as he opened the door for his best friend.

"Ciel! I am so excited about today!" Alois chimed. "I cannot wait for Mr. Michaelis to get here." Alois clapped his hands excitedly. "We are going to have so much fun with science and math."

"He is literally just tutoring us," Ciel stated. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"You aren't the least bit nervous?" Alois teased.

Ciel blushed. "Why would _I _be nervous? I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachael Phantomhive. I have no reason to be nervous due to a commoner coming to my home."

"Ciel, you have a huge crush on him. Why _wouldn't _you be nervous?"

"Shut up," Ciel mumbled and hung his head.

Alois smiled and sat next to Ciel on the couch. Alois put his purple clothed arm around his best friend.

"I hate you," Ciel finally spoke.

"I know," Alois laughed.

"Go die," Ciel pushed Alois arm away.

"Aww, your parents would be disappointed. Good thing they left for some lunch thing," Alois smiled.

"I hope you burn to death," Ciel remarked.

"Aww, Ciel," Alois sang.

"Fuck you," Ciel mumbled before they heard a knock at the door.

"He's here!" Alois cheered and ran to the door.

Ciel crossed his arms and followed his strange friend.

Alois opened the door and smiled at the tall man before them. Sebastian was dressed in a normal black suit. He smiled back at the teenagers.

"Hello," Sebastian said.

"Hi!" Alois exclaimed. "I am so excited you came! Me, you, and Ciel are going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah. Hello, Mr. Michaelis."

"Just call me Sebastian when we are outside of school."

"Whatever, _Sebastian," _Ciel mocked.

"Ciel! Stop being immature," Alois scolded. "You should be nice since he came to tutor us! He's really nice and handsome."

"Alright, _mother._ Why are you hitting on him?"

"Oh, no. He is not my type. He's too nerdy."

Sebastian stood there in confusion as he tried to understand what was going on between the two teenage boys.

"Ignoring that, thanks for coming out to my house to help," Ciel spoke. "Come to my study, and we can work in there."

"Actually," Alois corrected, "I have to go today! I just remembered I am supposed to have lunch with some members from tech club. Sorry, Ciel! Just get the answers, and I'll owe you later." Alois grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the door.

"That was….random," Sebastian tried to comprehend.

"Don't I know it," Ciel snorted. "That idiot always is going around. I bet he sleeps with every single one of the tech club members."

"First of all, Ciel, he is your best friend. Second of all, that is not relevant to the science you need help with."

"Shut up," Ciel muttered, knowing that he had lost this battle.

He led Sebastian through the hallways and into his study. Ciel sat in his chair in front of the desk, and Sebastian pulled up a chair beside him.

"Here's my homework," Ciel handed him some papers.

"Ciel, you have already finished these…."

"Hmm?"

"These are complete," Sebastian explained. "I have no reason-"

Then, it made sense to Sebastian.

"You don't need help with science; you just wanted to spend time with me because you like me. You did not expect me to reveal my feelings last week, did you? You wanted to spend time with me without me knowing what was really going on," Sebastian smiled. "That is adorable, Ciel."

"Is not," Ciel crossed his arms and pouted.

Sebastian smiled and pulled the teenager into his lap. Ciel snuggled his head into Sebastian's neck, but he still pouted.

"I'm not adorable," Ciel mumbled.

"Okay," Sebastian replied.

Then, they heard the door open. Standing there was Ciel's parents.

**-Possessed voice- I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I AM SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER SHORT UPDATE, EXPECT MORE IN A FEW DAYS.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N: Hello! Marching Band starts Monday, so no more updates until next weekend. I know, it is a sad story. I am having so much fun with this story.**

**I would like to thank you for everything, and my PM is always open to messages. I am not going to lie that I'm a little lonely right now.**

**Don't expect too much of this chapter. I do not know how I feel about it.**

**Here is chapter 6!**

The door to Ciel's study opened. Rachael and Vincent Phantomhive stared in horror at their teenage boy sitting in a strangers lap - not to mention the stranger was a grown man.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" his father boomed. "What are you doing!?"

Ciel jumped up to stand and stare at the ground. "I can expl-"

"Who is he!? Look at me, young man!" Vincent demanded.

Ciel stared at the ground to hide the fact that his face was completely red. What was he thinking? His parents were going to ground him for eternity!

"I am S-s-sebastian Michaelis, sir," Sebastian mumbled, his face equally red.

Vincent grabbed Sebastian's hair and dragged him downstairs. He threw Sebastian out the door.

"Stay away from my son, you pedophile!" he called after Sebastian before slamming the door closed.

"Fath-" Ciel began.

"Go up stairs to your room; you have upset your mother. You have failed me and mother."

Ciel walked upstairs and left his crying mother and angry father. He would never be their perfect son! They were ashamed of him when they found him with Alois; they were even more ashamed with the most recent incident.

Who was he really failing, himself or his parents? He fell in love a twenty-three year old. He fell in love with a teacher. He's never done anything right.

_I am a disgrace to the Phantomhives.I do not deserve that last name. All I am Ciel, a sixteen year old boy who has failed. I am a straight A student, but have I really accomplished anything? _Ciel wondered. _I have failed. No, I have lost everything. My parents deserve a better son. I deserve worse. I am going to Hell. No, I am going to __**burn**__ in Hell. Because I failed, I will never regain my parents' trust. They gave me love, and what did I give them in return? A useless son. I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I do not deserve anything._

Ciel lied down on his bed with a sigh. He imagined Sebastian hating him more than anything. He probably already got over Ciel! Ciel needed some comfort, so he picked up the phone and dialed the only person who has ever managed to cheer up Ciel.

"_Yeah, What's up?"_

_"_Ugh, Alois, I need help."

"_Is this about why I left?" _Alois asked.

"No, my parents found me sitting in Sebastian's lap," Ciel explained as he buried his face in the pillow. "We were being all lovey until my fucking parents came in."

"_What? I thought they were gone. Why were you in his lap? Lovey? Are you two dating?" _Alois rapidly questioned.

"They showed up.. We are together, but we aren't together. Well, we _were."_

"_That sucks. I would have been so fucking happy for you!"_

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I am so fucking mad right now. My dad flipped out and was being a bastard and such."

"_I'll show them what I think of their non-sense!" _Alois claimed.

"No, I was sitting in a twenty-three year old man's lap, so I can see why they are angry."

"_Aww, I'm sorry, babe. I got to go! I'll see you on Monday! Love ya!"_

"Fuck you," Ciel mumbled before hanging up.

Somehow, he doubted his parents would ever calm down. First, he gets suspended for threatening a teacher. Second, Alois and Ciel sneak out to break into some guy's house. Lastly, their son was found in some stranger's lap. Ciel was sure they would never forgive him. Something had gotten into him, and he just got crazy when he fell in love. Love makes people do crazy things.

*Sebastian's POV thing sorta*

Sebastian threw himself onto the bed the moment he got home. He probably got Ciel into trouble. Why was he so careless!? He would probably get arrested for hugging a sixteen year old!

Ciel would probably never love him again. He probably never wanted to see Sebastian again. Who would?

Sebastian groaned and buried his head into his pillow. He fell in love, and he just wanted to see Ciel. He didn't care that Ciel broke into his home. He didn't care if Ciel had threatened him. It didn't matter to Sebastian because Ciel was perfect to him.

Sebastian sighed. Love makes people do crazy things.

**A/N: I did not expect that. **

**PM me if you want to know what happens next! I might give you a glimpse! I will talk to you next chapter. -Possesed voice- I LOVE ALL OF YOU. **


	7. Chapter 7

HIMMT

Chapter 7: The One Time Luck is on Our Side

**A/N: Hello, my readers. I have been stressed out like crazy. Yes, maybe I am going crazy. **

**Marching band is driving me insane, school starts in two weeks, and my brother is leaving for collage. Ugh, I am so stressed it's making me miserable.**

**Is this story even going well? Doesn't volume 17 of the manga come out soon? Why do I continue typing? UGH!**

**Anyways, I have band from 9 Am to 9 PM next week, so here is your weekly update!**

**Say yay for chapter 7! Yay... okay...no. **

**READ: THIS HAS SOFT HINTS OF ALOIS X CIEL BECAUSE I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT EVEN THOUGH IT SEEMS ROMANTIC, CIEL'S HEART BELONGS TO SEBASTIAN ONLY. ALOIS IS GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE YOU WILL MEET LATER (OC). This involves super OOC. Sorry.**

"Ciel, it's been a week! We need to talk!" Alois yelled outside of his best friend's bedroom door.

"It's no use," Rachael sighed. "He only comes out to eat. He makes me give him his homework, but he never speaks."

"He'll talk to me! He has to."

"Give it up, Alois. You may be his best friend, but he won't even speak to us," Vincent let out a sigh.

Rachael softly sniffled, but then began to cry. Vincent held his wife to his chest and whispered a few words of comfort.

"Ciel! Come on!" Alois called, desperate just to see Ciel's face. "Please, I'll do anything."

"He won't come out," Vincent explained. "He doesn't want to talk."

"It's because you fucking exploded on him. For all we know, he could be dead. You wouldn't fucking care, would you? Your only son is gay, and you hate that fact. You call yourself parents? What a joke," Alois snapped.

The three stood in silence besides the sounds of Rachael softly crying.

"We were terrible parents to begin with," Rachael whispered. "We had Ciel when we were young. He wasn't a bad child, but the moment he messed up we would punish him. My sister, Francis, would have raised him better."

"Rachael..."

"No, Vincent. It's true. We were too young, and we didn't give him the attention he needed. Then, Alois came along..." Rachael's voice trailed off.

"What?" Alois asked.

"You gave him everything he needed. You were everything he needed. I know it's not much, but we thank you. You have every right...to..." Rachael began crying again.

"Take him to live with you," Vincent finished.

"What! No, I'm only sixteen! I live with my father who is never home. Really, I couldn't."

"He's happier with you," Vincent stated.

Alois pondered this. If he was to take Ciel in, would it ruin their friendship? Would he be really happier with Alois?

"We also approve of this...man our son is in love with," Rachael added.

"He's a teacher," Alois explained. "He loves Ciel very much; his name is Sebastian. I approve of him, but that doesn't mean much. He's twenty-three. He's sweet, from what I heard from Ciel."

Vincent and Rachael nodded their heads in understandment.

"Take care of Ciel and yourself," Vincent softly smiled and lead his wife off.

Alois stood in front of his best friend's white bedroom door, shocked. He shook his head and concentrated on a way to get Ciel out of the room.

Suddenly, Alois remembered he had a key to Ciel's room somewhere. He pulled a small, grey key out of his pocket. The key had the letters '_BF' _carved into it. Alois couldn't remember if it standed for boyfriend or best friend, but either way, it was a way to get into Ciel's room.

He inserted the key into the doornob and turned it. Alois smiled when he realized the door wasn't even locked.

_Of course. Ciel knew his parents wouldn't even try to open the door,_ Alois silently laughed.

He opened the door to see his best friend in the worst state ever. Tears streamed down Ciel's cheeks. He sat on the bed with a blanket around his shoulders. Was that blood on the blanket? His hair was a mess. It was awful. Could he not even take care of himself?

"Go away," Ciel sniffled.

"Why the hell are you crying? You get to come home with me!"

"My parents are just giving me to you, so they don have to deal with me. They fucking hate me."

"No they don't!" Alois argued.

"I bet Sebastian hates me."

The two just stared at each other. They could have sworn they heard a door opening, but they ignored it.

"Let me give you a bath," Alois finally insisted.

"No," Ciel protested.

"It's that or you explain why there's blood on your blanket," Alois demanded.

"I...got a little carried away..." Ciel mumbled.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"I.."

"Pull up your sleeves."

"I don't-"

Ciel hung his head and pulled up the sleeves to his white buttoned up shirt. Across his wrists were long cuts that were recently bleeding.

"Explain," Alois barked.

"No one cares. My parents hate me..."

"That's not a enough reason, Ciel! What the fuck is wrong with you! I'm supposed to take care of you, but you can't even take care of yourself! Ciel, I fucking love you. I do. Yes, I have a boyfriend and so do you, but I love you. And I can't fucking have you cutting yourself!" Alois cried.

He sat down next to Ciel and held Ciel's head to his chest. They sat there, both crying until they fell asleep. Not that they were happy with the other, but they were best friends. Not lovers. Sure, Alois never stopped loving Ciel, but they both were in love with someone else. That was alright because at the end of the day, they were two best friends. No one would break that.

And standing at the door was Sebastian Michaelis.

**A/N: Hint that they heard a door open.**

**I'm evil, I know.**

**Thanks for your support, and wait until next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

HIMMT

Chapter 8!

**I am about to ruin your life. Understand that this will not make much sense...This is not a real thing. I literally made it up. So I am warning that this is a very emotional chapter...**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**

_**-Flashback to ten years ago-**_

"Can we see our son?" Rachael asked the doctor.

"Yes, but you need to understand his condition. Mrs. and Mr. Phantomhive, your son has heart failure," the doctor explained. "He may be six, but it seems his heart is weak. He will need a heart transplant."

"My...baby...is he...dying?" Rachael slowly questioned.

"Fortunately, your son will be alive, if he makes it through the surgery."

Rachael began to cry. Her six year old son had heart failure. She had feared this when he began to get very tired often. His naps had became longer, he went to bed earlier, and he did not even want to play with Alois on most days. He was clingy to Vincent all the time, and he often cried. She had feared this, and her fears were confirmed at that moment.

"Is Ciel going to live a normal life?" Vincent asked.

"Yes and no. You see, he can live a normal life. He will be able to be a normal child, but you will have to limit his exercise. If he has a different behaviour, you must report to me immediately. Do you understand? His life can be in danger if he coughs often, gets sleepy more, and is clingy to any certain person or thing."

The couple nodded their heads.

"But," the doctor continued, "Ciel will have a higher rate of having a heart attack; he has a sixty-six percent under stress, but he has an average of fifty percent chance on a normal day."

"Is that bad?" Vincent questioned.

"It isn't great for a child of the age six."

"Can we speak to Ciel?" Rachael whispered.

The doctor simply nodded his head and took his moment to exit.

Once he was gone, the couple entered the hospital room where their son layed on the bed.

"Daddy," Ciel whispered with a soft smile.

"I'm here, Ciel. It's alright," Vincent whispered back while stroking his son's blue hair.

Ciel whimpered and began to cry. There was nothing Rachael and Vincent could do. They were afraid to touch him. Instead, they were forced to only comfort him by petting his hair. At first, it seemed to calm him. He had stopped crying, but he began crying once more after a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel. Do you want us to get Alois?" Vincent asked.

The small boy nodded his head.

After an hour, Alois stood beside Ciel's bedside holding his hand. Alois whispered things to make the boy laugh. Ciel's soft laughter filled the room until he finally fell asleep.

"Will Ciel be okay?" Alois, Ciel's six-year-old best friend, asked.

Vincent silently nodded his head, unable to actually answer.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Rachael! I'll take care of Ciel, even if he's sick! He's my best friend!" Alois smiled up at the couple.

Vincent and Rachael weakly smiled back, silently thanking the child who tried to keep Ciel happy.

_**-Flashback End-**_

_My Ciel...he's...with...Alois, _Sebastian thought.

He silently approached the boys. As he got closer, he noticed that something was wrong: Ciel wasn't breathing.

Sebastian immediately grabbed his phone, called the hospital, and explained what had happened. (Well he explained that Ciel wasn't breathing.)

He shook Alois awake and explained what had happened. Alois was also in panic, so he allowed Sebastian to stay with Ciel while he told Rachael and Vincent.

"It's alright," Sebastian whispered when Alois was finally gone. "Everything is going to be fine."

Wait, why was he lying to Ciel? Ciel had stopped breathing, how was everything going to be okay? Ciel fell asleep cuddled up to his best friend, how was he not basically cheating? Sebastian wasn't even mad anymore. Sure, he was devastated, but he needed to concentrate on the fact that Ciel was dying. What a sorrowful day this was!

The ambulance came and took Ciel away, leaving Sebastian, Alois, Rachael, and Vincent to ponder what to do next.

"We should go to the hospital," Alois suggested.

"Actually, I am probably the last person he wants to see," Sebastian mumbled.

"He doesn't hate you," Rachael explained. "He was crying for you just earlier today. That's why I found Ciel's phone and called you. I was hoping you could make him talk to us, or at least cheer him up."

"As much as I hate to say it," Vincent sighed, "my son is in love with you."

Sebastian blinked in surprise.

"But, what about you. You love him," Sebastian countered.

"Sure, but I have a boyfriend. Actually, I love my boyfriend more than Ciel. His name is Dan Weston, you have him in your eighth period class."

"Oh, isn't he the German exchanged student?"

"Yeah, good thing I know how to speak German. Anyways, so come to the hospital."

"Fine," Sebastian finally agreed. For once, he was actually glad Alois was Ciel's best friend.

**A/N: Sorry guys for doing that to you. It's not that bad, is it?**

**PM me if you have a question or suggestions.**

**MY TUMBLR: gray-days-glow**

**Follow me if you have a tumblr. I usually only reblog stuff, but I have like six followers...maybe if you follow me I might message you some more extra of this story...**

**Anyways, I really do love you guys for still reading this story. Anything is appreciated. If it's hate, at least you bothered to read it.**

**I love you all so very much. Thank you. You are the reason I write.**


	9. Chapter 9

HIMMT

Chapter 9:

**A/N: You guys deserve this for all the reviews. I was almost crying because I have never felt so loved. 17 beautiful followers as of yesterday (July 29)...**

**Thank you. Thank you so much. I love each and everyone if you. I wanted to write a little thank you note to all of you separately, but I am a shy person that didn't want to bother anyone. That's me.**

**My PM box is always open, and I will try to message you back. **

**Anyways, sorry about how I am not so great at writing. I am literally writing this on my kindle fire, so don't expect a masterpiece.**

**As always, here is your well deserved chapter 9. This is dedicated to all the ones who reviewed chapter 8. That meant so much to me.**

"Is he going to be alright?" Sebastian asked the doctor in panic.

"Wow, haven't I heard that one before," the doctor responded, referring to ten years ago.

"Just tell me if Ciel's alright!" Sebastian demanded.

"Alright, alright," the doctor raised up his hands in defense. "He is alive. It seems that just like I said in his file, under stress his rate if a heart attack will increase. He had a heart attack and ceased to breathe, but we resumed his heart beat and breathing. It's best if he stays here for a few nights."

"Can we see our son?" Vincent asked.

"You Phantomhives never changed," the doctor laughed.

His laugh ceased when he received a glare from Rachael.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," he mumbled before clearing his throat. "Yes, you may see your son. I would recommend not to touch him because he has cried and screamed since he awoke."

"Just let me see my best friend!" Alois grunted.

The doctor let out a sigh, but he opened the door that revealed Ciel laying on the hospital bed. Some nurses were trying to feed him, but it wasn't going so well. He up with his arms crossed and a scowl. His eyes were a bit red from crying, and his hair was a mess. He had a few IVs. Through it all, Ciel still looked beautiful to Sebastian.

Ciel looked over to the five people in the door way, Vincent, Rachael, Sebastian, Alois, and the doctor. His eyes immediately lit up.

"Sebastian!" Ciel smiled.

"I'm here, Ciel. I missed you so much," he smiled back and walked over to Ciel's bed.

Ciel made him sit next to him on the bed and held his hand.

"I thought you hated me," Ciel stated.

"No, no. I love you. I always will, my little Ciel. You mean the world to me. I was a bit upset when I saw you with Alois earlier this morning, but I have gotten over it. Do you...have feelings for him?"

"Hm? No, why would I? He's just a friend. Earlier today I just needed some comfort," Ciel explained. "You see, I was really depressed and had started cutting, so Alois was making me better."

"Is he anything to make him act different?" Sebastian asked the doctor.

"Yes, it was from earlier."

"I thought he was acting different."

"Daddy, this is Sebastian. He's my really nice, good looking boyfriend. Don't be mad because he's twenty-three. I love him anyways."

"I'll accept that, Ciel. I love you anyways," Vincent managed a smile at his drugged son.

"Alois, why aren't you talking?" Ciel questioned. "You always talk. Am I the only one alive?"

"I am just letting you talk. And, no. Everyone else is alive in this room too," Alois responded.

"Whoa. Even that wall?"

"Yes, Ciel. Even the fucking wall," Alois answered.

Everyone was silent while Ciel watched some childish TV show on the TV. Sebastian tried to feed him, but the food ended up on the floor.

Soon, everyone was asleep in chairs besides Sebastian and Ciel, who were asleep in the hospital bed.

**A/N: READ THIS PLEASE.**

**I am so sorry for the extra short chapter. I had an awful head ache while writing this. I had fun writing it, but it's two thirty in the morning, and. I need to go the fuck to sleep.**

**The more reviews, the sooner the update.**

**Follow my tumblr about random stuff. I follow back because no one follows me... : gray-days-glow**

**I love you all. Keep up with the amazing reviews. **

**Thanks for boosting my self-esteem...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: You Have an Insane Family, But I Love You Anyways

**A/N: I swear you guys are going to make me cry...Still no new followers on tumblr.**

**I have school tomorrow (Monday). Yes, I have fucking school. I started this story in the summer and now school. Yes, this means life is about to go downhill for me because I have no friends. No one likes me that much (I'm sorta a shy nerd that wears black. I guess they think I am goth? I know I scare a few of them.)**

**READ THE NEXT PART PLEASE**

**Anyways, I am proud to say that this is chapter 10 of HIMMT. I have managed to make it through ten chapters. Do you even realize how much this means to me? It means everything that 19 people have followed me. They freaking read my story and like it. They care, maybe not about me, but about this silly little story I write. Me? Writing something people care about? Yes, its true. I have managed to be accepted by them. That means the world to me. Maybe some more people will come, but maybe not. Who cares because I have 19 people who care. A big thanks to those 19.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 19 followers. Thank you. You deserve this. **

**Not my greatest chapter, but I tried. **

Only a week after Ciel had a heart attack, he sat at a round table with Sebastian, Alois, Vincent, and Rachael. The plan was to start Wednesday family meetings in order for everyone to get along, so this was a trial run.

"So, how do we start this?" Alois asked, looking across the round table at everyone.

"I don't even know why we are having these," Ciel mumbled as he placed his head on the smooth wood of the table.

"Ciel, it is so we can all learn to accept each other," Vincent reminded him. "We are going to have small...issues."

"We can talk out our problems," Rachael added.

"What problems?" Ciel shot an annoyed look at his parents.

"For example, you are holding a man's hand under the table," Vincent replied.

Both Sebastian and Ciel's faces became red at his observation.

"They are in love. How is this a so-called 'issue'?" Alois asked.

"How are we supposed to deal with our son being gay?" Vincent questioned back. "How are we supposed to accept a grown man as our future son-in-law? How-"

"Just fucking accept us!" Ciel yelled across the table.

"Ciel, calm-" Sebastian began.

"No! He doesn't understand! I will not calm down! It's-"

"Stop," Sebastian commanded as he placed a hand over Ciel's mouth. "Please calm down, Ciel. It's alright. He has already admitted to accepting us, but it is going to take time."

Ciel seemed to have relaxed, but he wanted Sebastian to protect him. The teenager sat in Sebastian's lap and refused to look at anyone by turning his head. Sebastian sighed and uncovered his mouth.

The room was dead silent. No one spoke. The didn't even look at one another.

"Well, I am going to go make some cookies," Rachael smiled before getting up and leaving to the kitchen.

"Cookies won't change anything," Ciel mumbled.

"No, but they are fucking delicious," Alois countered.

"Why do I keep you around?"

"To eat your mother's cooking?" Alois suggested.

Ciel let out a soft laugh and looked at Sebastian, "Why don't we go up stairs?"

"Alright."

"If you don't get down fast enough, I'll eat all the cookies!" Alois reminded him.

"Cookies aren't my top priority."

"They are mine."

"I'm not surprised."

Ciel smiled and pulled Sebastian off to his room. He pulled him up the stairs, down hallways, and finally into his room.

They sat beside each other on the dark blue sheets.

Ciel pouted, "Come closer."

"What would your parents say?"

"Give me what I want," Ciel lied.

"Alright, liar. I love you even so," Sebastian laughed and laid on the bed with Ciel in his arms.

Ciel snuggled up to him. So many thing ran through his mind, but all he cared about was that Sebastian stayed.

**A/N: Most of the chapter was me trying to talk, BUT I put a bit of loving in there. Forgive me.**

**Anyways, I will update (Once again) as you guys review, favorite, and follow. It just depends on if I am busy or not.**

**Thank you. All of you. I will be back for Chapter 11! Don't forget to review! My PM box is always open! I love you all! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I am back with chapter 11! Guys, this story has 22 followers. 22. Do you understand how important that is to me? Let me put this in your prospective...**

_**You're a normal anime loving teenager when your sister starts writing fanfictions. Seeing how many followers she has (27) you want to have people care as well. You get an account and began writing a story. This idea was random. Something about an anime/manga that you thought was really good. Sure, you didn't put the two characters together at first, but you decided a little age might change your mind. After writing 10 chapters, one day you check the amount of followers and the number is 22. Not 1, but 22. This is amazing! You have never felt so loved! You smile to yourself as you try to imagine the next update.**_

**Anyways, I should let you guys read the story, but thanks for everything. Continue following me on tumblr and try to read my side story of HIMMT. More words at the end of this chapter.**

**NO HATE ON ME.**

**THIS IS ABOUT TO GET REALLY CRAZY.**

**Preview:**

_My mother has always had weak health. I always knew that one day, it would only be me and my father. That's why when she was around, I loved her as much as possible. I knew that she wouldn't make it to my graduation. I knew she wouldn't see me get married. I hoped I found the one before she passed, so she could at least meet them. I loved my mother with all my heart, so I knew when she was gone it would hurt. I never knew it would hurt this much. Please, mother stay. Don't leave. If you leave me here with just my father, we will be broken. I need you._

_She was gone, and I was right.._

**_PREVIEW END_**

* * *

"Rachael Phantomhive. Passed away at 1:15 A.M. Death due to a heart attack," one of the doctors whispered as they were in the back of an ambulance vehical, staring at the dead body before them.

"We couldn't save her," another doctor whispered back.

"It's always the Phantomhives we can't save!" the third one shouted. "The boy nearly died at age six, the grandmother passed at age 33, and now the mother died!"

The doctors fell silent and looked at Rachael's dead body. They tried to save her, but they failed. Now, they had to explain to her sixteen year old son that his mother was dead.

_How do you tell someone that their mother died? How do you tell someone that their wife died? How do you explain death? _The doctors wondered.

_You don't._ They finally decided.

When the ambulance finally pulled up, the back doors opened. Seeing the grim faces of the doctors in the vehical told the others that something had gone completely wrong: _she didn't make it._

"1:15 A.M.," one of the doctors whispered to the ones outside of the vehical.

They nodded their heads in understandment before wheeling the woman out of the vehical. They took her in a hospital room so they could go explain to the family.

Once she was placed, a doctor walked out of the room to greet the family. A blue haired teen stood, clingy to a much taller man with black hair. Another man, a bit older one that the one that stood next to the boy, stood demanding to know what happened to his wife. All three looked exhausted and scared. The boy was nearly in tears as he looked at the doctor with much fear. They had a hopeful look in their eyes, but that was all about to change.

_Why! Why do I have to be the one to ruin it for them? I have to be the one to tell them that she's dead! I have to tell them that we failed...I've done this many times, but how do you explain it to people who have already gone through so much!? They already lost Angelina Dalles! The boy nearly died. The black-haired one lost his own mother. How do I tell them that another one died? Please, someone tell me how!? _He silently wondered for help.

He let out a sigh and began," Rachael Phantomhive...declared dead 1:15 A.M. We are very sorry that we couldn't save her. Please, you can say your goodbyes." He motioned to the door as he opened it.

The boy began crying into the black-haired one's chest. The oldest man stood strong, refusing to cry. He simply nodded his head and walked in.

"I can't..." The boy whispered.

"I'm here, Ciel," the man whispered back and rubbed his back.

"I-I- knew this would happen," Ciel confessed.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me."

"No, She...always..had...bad health."

"I am sorry, Ciel. If it means anything, I lost my own mother when I was twelve. My father had to lead me in the room and forced me to tell her goodbye."

Ciel nodded his head and stood there. They stood there hugging and whispering among themselves. The boy could never enter the room, but he whispered his goodbyes to himself. The black haired one never shead a tear. He must had forgotten how to cry.

When the doctor looked in the room, he saw that even the strongest one was crying. He cried over his wife's body and whispered his goodbye. He must had loved her dearly. What a sad way to start a day.

He let them stay as long as they wanted, but they left around 3:30 A.M. They must had been emotionally drained.

**A/N: Don't hate me.**

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES**

**My PM is always opened.**

**Read Side Story: HIMMT**

**Tumblr: gray-days-glow**

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER THE UPDATE.**

**See ya soon, and thank you.**

**CHECK OFTEN FOR EDITS AT THE ENDING OF THE LATEST CHAPTERS. I MIGHT PUT PREVIEWS, EXTRAS, OR RANTS. THANKS.**

**Edit...**

**Don't expect a chapter update soon. I'm sorry. My brother goes to college next week, band is stressing me out, school is driving me made, and well things like that. My PM box is still open. EXPECT ANOTHER EDIT AT THE END SOON AND ALSO REVIEW BECAUSE I REALLY NEED THE LOVE. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel received a hard smack across his face due to his words. He only stood there and stared at the ground. Vincent had done this to him before. This had only occurred after _her_ death. Was it really Ciel's fault? He never did anything wrong. In fact, what he said wasn't even different from what he would have said if Rachael was alive.

"I'm sorry," Ciel whispered.

"Sorry does not cut it," Vincent growled back.

Ciel nodded his head in understatement, but he didn't even know why he was nodding his head. He did not, in fact, understand why this had happen to him.

Vincent had acted different in the past few weeks since Rachael died. Ciel knew this would happen; he was sure everything would change once she was gone. He was right. Vincent had hit him across the face if Ciel had said anything that he didn't like. Ciel was carefully with his words, but even so he got smacked a few times a week. In fact, the poor child was hit so much that he was afraid of most adults, sometimes even Sebastian.

"Get out if my sight!" Vincent boomed.

"May I go-"

"I don't care where you go! I don't want you!"

Ciel nodded his head to show that he had heard Vincent's demand. Vincent smacked him one more time before stomping off.

Once Ciel was sure he was gone, he dropped to his knees and held the right side if his face that always seemed to be swelled. He began to cry. It didn't matter though, no one was there to comfort him.

_I need Sebastian most than ever. It been a week since we last spoke, but I need him. I need him to be here and hold me as I cry. I need to stay at his house. It's already been a week into December break, but be still hasn't called me. Maybe if I can talk to him, I can talk to him about being my guardian. Then my dad __will sign the papers. What will others think? That's illegal. Even so, I don't care if our love is illegal! He will be mine! No matter what, I will always love him, and no law can stop that, _Ciel thought.

Ciel stood up and walked outside even though he didn't have a jacket on. He grabbed some glove that was ironically placed on the porch, picked up some snow, and held it against his face. It felt better than before, but it still hurt like Hell. He ditched the glove covered in now melted an online,and he got into his car. He knew his destination far too well.

* * *

Ciel arrived at Sebastian's apartment within 15 minutes. He immediately ran to the elevator. He was panting, but he hit the floor number. How he felt wasn't even relevant anymore. All he cared about was being in Sebastian's arms.

The past week bad been the longest time that Ciel had ever went without seeing Sebastian. He missed him more than anything.

After what seemed 4 years, the elevator doors opened. Ciel ran straight to Sebastian's door. The only problem was that it was 7 o'clock at night. He didn't want to be rude, but Ciel needed Sebastian. He evaluated the options, but he ended up knocking anyways.

Sebastian opened the door. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He seemed surprised to see Ciel in the way that he was: swelled face, short sleeves, exhausted, red cheeks, and nearly in tears.

"You must be freezing!" Sebastian pointed out in a concerned tone.

"Take me back. I miss you," Ciel looked down, now crying.

"We were always together, my little Ciel. Come here."

Ciel walked over to be greeted with the warmth he had missed. Sebastian carried him inside and sat on the couch with Ciel snuggled into his chest. Sebastian smiled.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," Sebastian softly whispered as he stroked Ciel's hair.

"Rub my back," Ciel demanded in a muffled voice.

"Alright, only if you come here a give me a kiss."

Ciel obeyed and met Sebastian's lips with his own. Sebastian pulled away, much to Ciel' s dismay. He didn't say anything, so Ciel just snuggled his face into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian let out a small laugh. He put his hand up the back of Ciel's shirt and rubbed his back. They both needed their cuddle time.

**A/N: Review please. The more reviews the sooner the update.**

**Keep following me on tumblr: grey-days-glow**

**Not much to say...**

**See you chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

The blue haired boy was awoken the next morning by his lover softly shaking him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Sebastian greeted the teen with a soft smile.

"It's too early," Ciel complained.

Sebastian let out a soft laugh when Ciel pulled the blankets over his head and rolled off Sebastian's chest to the other side of the bed. The bundle of blanket curled up and fell back asleep.

Sebastian let out a sigh and pulled Ciel back onto his chest, pulling the blankets off of his head. The boy mumbled something, but Sebastian couldn't make out the words.

"I know you don't want to get up, but I want to talk," Sebastian rubbed his back. "Do this for me, beautiful?"

Ciel grumbled to himself, but he sat up beside Sebastian anyways. "What?" He pouted, pulling the blankets around his shoulders due to the cold, December weather.

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's forehead.

" I'm cold," the teen complained.

"You wouldn't be if you would share the blanket."

"But I don't like sharing."

"Share with me?"

Ciel gave in and sat in Sebastian's lap, adjusting the blankets around both of them.

"We need to talk. Ciel, your cheek is bruised. Who did this?"

Ciel shook his head, messing up his morning hair that was already everywhere.

Sebastian sighed once more, "We need to talk about this. I need to know who did this. I know you don't want to talk, but I need you to do this for me. Please, Ciel."

Ciel shook his head, "no."

"Ciel, who-"

Sebastian stopped when the boy began to cry. Ciel was so sensitive sometimes.

Sebastian played with Ciel's hair, but he said nothing. Not one word was exchanged, for they were both being a bit childish.

"Daddy," Ciel finally mumbled once he had stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Daddy...He was the one who hit me. He told me to leave, so I did," Ciel explained.

"That's what brought you here," Sebastian finished for him.

Ciel nodded his head. Sebastian was understanding, and Ciel loved that about him.

"I...need you to do something for me," Ciel began.

"I'll do anything to help you."

"I need you to be my legal guardian. I know it's illegal to be my boyfriend and my guardian, but our relationship was already illegal before. I think I can convince my dad to sign the papers because he hates me anyways. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Ciel, but I have to decline."

"What!?"

"I said, I decline," Sebastian spoke clearly and slowly. "I will not be your guardian. Ciel, I love you. I love you more than anyone or anything, and that is why I can't do this."

Ciel sat there, feeling as if his world was being torn down. He didn't say anything, but tears began to form at the corner of his eyes.

Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head, "you can stay here anytime time as long as your father says it's okay."

Ciel nodded and snuggled his head into Sebastian's neck. It had been an emotional hour.

"Go back to sleep, beautiful," Sebastian whispered as laid down with Ciel in his arms.

Once Ciel was asleep, Sebastian picked up the phone and dialed Alois's number.

"_Yes, nerd?_" Alois answered

"I am not nerd, but I did not call you to tell you that."

"_Alright, what's the topic?"_

"Mr. Vincent has been harming Ciel."

_"What the hell...Sebastian, I got to go. Yeah, bye."_

Sebastian set down the phone and stared at the sleeping boy in his arms that was almost crying.

"Its going to be a long morning," he mumbled as he comforted Ciel.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's fucking short, don't remind me. I wrote this in a fucking kindle so don't judge mistakes.**

**I will update as much as you review.**

**I will be updating side story this week with a very important story so please check it out later.**

**Follow my tumblr: gray-days-glow**

**I fucking love you all. Don't forget that. **


	14. Chapter 14

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT**

**I AM NOT ENDING THE STORY HERE.**

**I STILL HAVE CHAPTERS TO GO.**

**IF I REACH 35 FOLLOWERS ON THIS IN THE NEXT 2 WEEK THEN I WILL MAKE A SPECIAL CHAPTER ON HIMMT SIDE STORY ABOUT HOW THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO GO IF RACHEAL DIDN'T DIE. SHARE THIS STORY LIKE CRAZY.**

**Alright, well here is chapter 14.**

"Ciel, can we talk?" Sebastian asked, standing outside of his own apartment.

"No! Go home!" Ciel called back.

"This is my home and I love you, but I can't become your guardian."

"Go to church," Ciel randomly demanded.

"I'm atheist, and its Sunday afternoon. Please let me inside. You aren't even making sense."

"Shut up! Leave me alone! You don't care about me! You hate me!" Ciel claimed, resting his head on the door.

"Ciel listen to me, I love you. You are perfect to me. I want to protect you and love you, but you won't let me. You are my everything. Do you want me to quit my job? You want me to leave? I will do anything to make you happy."

There was only silence heard from the other side of the door, of course silence mixed with sniffles.

"C-"

"No! GET THE FUCK AWAY! Leave! I never want to see you again!"

With that, the door flew open as Ciel ran out and into the elevator.

Ciel fell to his knees and began to cry. He brought his knees up to his chest and cried into them. He didn't know what he was saying. What was he supposed to say? He loved Sebastian, but he was twenty-three. Ciel was only a child mourning the death of his mother. There was no way for them to be.

_We just don't belong. I used to be so confident that he was mine, but look at me now. I am the biggest mess there ever was. I love him, but he will move on. I have to make things better with my father...if possible. I will make things better. I will get better and find him! Now get up Ciel! GET UP AND GET BETTER!_

Ciel uncurled himself and stood up with a tear-stained face. He was determined to get better. He was going to get better. Now, there was not a doubt in his mind: everything would work out.

** *FOUR YEARS LATER***

A twenty year old young man sat in his favourite coffee shop in December, waiting for his friend. He let out a sigh; his friend always seemed to be late at these kinds of things. It was almost amusing.He was lost in his thoughts when he heard the bell of someone walking into the coffee shop. He looked up, hoping to see his friend, but his eye met someoneelse'seyes. Those eyes were red. No, the man knew who they belonged to. It was too familiar.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered to himself. "Its been four years, and I am grown up now. I have made myself better. I am no longer broken. Can you love me now?"

The man didn't seem to quite recognize Ciel, and he walked to the counter to order. Ciel watched him as he ordered a black cup of coffee. Sebastian noticed Ciel staring at him and looked back. Sebastian gave him a puzzled expression, but their eyes never left each other's. Sebastian took a moment to pick up his coffee and approached Ciel.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Sebastian asked.

"I believe we have met in my earlier years. I am Ciel Vincent Phantomhive; I am twenty years old and in college to become a teacher. You are Sebastian Michaelis, yes?" Ciel tried to stay calm.

"Ciel! You have grown a bit! Wow, I never thought I did see you again."

Ciel stood up, showing that he never grew past 5'5. He laughed a little, "I didn't grow much taller, neither did Alois. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine. I work as a 10th grade teacher at Central High School. The kids are interesting, but I really like it. How have you and Alois been?"

"As I told you, I am going to a university to teach. I don't have a job because my dad wants me to focus on school. My dad and I work well together now. We are closer. Alois is happily married to Dan Weston, some German guy. Alois is staying at home while Dan is going to school to be a doctor. They are thinking about adopting a girl, but I don't know," Ciel explained.

"That's good. I am glad everything worked out for you."

"Yeah, well take a seat. Maybe we could catch up more for a bit. It is a Saturday after all."

Both Sebastian and Ciel sat across from each other. They sat there, talking about what happened recently.

"Any new relationships?" Ciel finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

Sebastian took a moment to phrase the right words. "Ciel, what do you want me to say? That I am still in love with you? That I can't move on?"

"I wish you could say that honestly. I have loved you since the moment I layed my only eye on you, Sebastian. It's me who can't move on."

"Can we talk some place quiet, where we can be alone?"

Ciel nodded his head and let Sebastian take him off into his own car. Sebastian's car was black with black leather seats.

The both sat in the back.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say those words. I love you, Ciel. I am so glad you are alright. I thought something had happened to you," Sebastian confessed.

"I love you too," Ciel whispered and rested his forehead against Sebastian's.

"It's cold. Do you want to come to my house and cuddle?" Sebastian suggested.

"Underneath really warm blankets with your shirt off? I would never miss out," Ciel smiled.

Sebastian smiled back and softly kissed Ciel.

"Please, don't leave again," Ciel whispered as he snuggled his head into Sebastian's neck.

"I wouldn't dare," Sebastian whispered back and hugged Ciel.

They sat in the back seat and cuddled until there was a knock on the non-tinted window. They both looked up and saw Alois. Ciel motioned for him to leave. Alois laughed, but he walked off.

"We need to get to my house."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Alright, I hope this was good.**

**New Chapter if you review in the next week.**

**New tumblr url: greyglow**

**Thanks. Message me**

**Love, Grey**


	15. Chapter 15

**READ IT OR NOT. ITS MY REASONING.**

**I am happy to say I have made it this far. It's been long and hard.**

**I didn't know why I started chapter one. I felt bored. After a while, I was so proud, but as the story went on by the 11 chapter I didn't know who I was writing this for. It was no longer for anyone. It was for myself. That chapter has a meaning. My mother didn't die, but she left my life. I finally pushed her away...she begs me to come back, but I just can't. I can't and I won't. I have a brother with Aspergers Syndrome and I had to leave him to stay with my father and my step mother (they have been married since I was little.) I was never abused, but I had terrible trust issues.**

**(NOTE: I know it's really late in my life to finally be pushing my mom away, but I just need to. She wants what's best for her, not anyone else. She is selfish. I finally had enough when she asked me why am I in band instead of at home.)**

**As for Alois, I never had a friend there for me. They didn't care. I was on my own. **

**I am telling you this to let you understand why I killed Rachael. I will tell you that I did the time skip because there was nothing left for them to see each other until that day.**

**Along the way, I found I needed this story. I needed someone to tell me that I was good at something. I needed to pretend life was a lie. I needed to get lost for an hour to write a chapter.**

**I AM CHANGING. YES, EVERYTHING WILL ALRIGHT BETWEEN THEM.**

**Just keep reading...Thanks...**

**THAT'S WHY...THINGS JUST GO THIS WAY..**

**Love, Grey...**

"Did I ever tell you that I loved you?" Ciel whispered to Sebastian.

He chuckled. "Yes, but I love you too."

"We can't stay like this," Ciel mumbled as he rested his head against Sebastian's bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around Ciel. "I know."

They met up every night at Sebastian's house. They would kiss, hug, cuddle, talk, sometimes get drunk, and occasionally fuck. The relationship began a month earlier. Everything wasn't always right, but at the end of the day they had each other.

"I swear I am trying to make this easy, but I can't let you go," Sebastian sighed.

"I don't give a fuck anymore. I can't leave you. I would miss you too much," Ciel smiled.

They layed there, cuddling in Sebastian's bed and talking even if was 2:00 A.M. on the Wednesday night.

* * *

The alarm went off at 5:00 A.M., waking them both up.

Ciel sat up. "Wake up."

"I'm up," Sebastian mumbled in slurred, half asleep voice.

"Get up. It's morning. You have work, and I have school."

"But-"

"Nope, get up."

Sebastian climbed out of the bed. "Dress me?"

"Why the hell not?"

Ciel walked on the cold floor of Sebastian's room to the closet. He found a white buttoned up shirt, black dress pants, a tie, and a sweater vest. He walked back over and set the clothes on the bed.

"Be cooperative," Ciel ordered.

"Alright."

Ciel picked up Sebastian's pants and held them as Sebastian stepped into them. Ciel buttoned them up and picked up his shirt. He carefully buttoned each button before softly kissing Sebastian's cheek. He tied Sebastian's tie, especially since Sebastian usually wore clip on ties because he couldn't tie a tie. Finally, he pulled Sebastian's sweater vest over his head.

"You're putting on your own socks and shoes," Ciel reminded him.

"I am more than capable."

"Sure you are."

Ciel dressed himself in black jeans, a plain white shirt, and one of Sebastian's thin black jackets. He pulled on socks and a pair of black converse.

"Don't tell me how fucking stupid I look," Ciel warned him.

Sebastian smiled, "teachers don't cuss. I think you are cute."

"Cute is a teenager word."

"That doesn't make you any less cute."

"Shut up."

Sebastian hugged Ciel. "I wanna go back to bed."

"Me too."

A horn honked that was unmistakably Alois Trancy.

"Sounds like he is here to pick me up," Ciel sighed.

"I love you. See you tonight."

"Love you too."

They walked together up to the door, kissed goodbye, and Ciel left.

Ciel climbed into the car.

"Ready for school son?" Alois asked.

"Sure, _dad."_

Alois began to drive away.

"You know what today is?" Ciel asked.

"Thursday?"

"Mother's fifth year gone. But...I am okay. I feel...stronger."

"Ciel..." Alois said slowly in a concerned voice.

Ciel stared out the window. "I miss her, but I am okay. It's funny that today is also my month anniversary with Sebastian. I have moved on. Alois, she's in a better ace. I am finally okay."

"Ciel, I am so proud."

"Yeah, me too."

**IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER. I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK.**

**Sorry about the confession at beginning. I am so sick of everyone wondering why did this happen. There you have it.**

**Review.**

**Tumblr: greyglow**

**Follow me motherfuckers.**

**Love you. I hope I am okay.**

**Message me..**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. My life has been crazy lately with everything that has gone on with my mother. I'm sure you don't want to here about it so here's a summary of the last chapter:**

_Still being madly in love, the two have met up every night to spend time together. Alois picks him up every morning to drop him off at school. Even they both know they probably shouldn't have contact with each other, they quickly push away the thought. That day in the previous chapter marks 5 years that Rachael has been dead._

**Here is what you have been waiting for...chapter 16...the same day as last chapter**

Ciel was surprised at his phone ringing on his way out of the university. He uneasily pulled it out if his pocket and read the ID. _Dad._ Vincent hadn't called him in a few weeks, but he chose this particular day to call his son like he did once a month.

Ciel slid his small, cold finger across the _answer _button.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Ciel. I wanted to know if you wanted to come have dinner with me. You can bring little Sabrina or Sebastian, whatever the kid's name is, over as well. Look, I know it's Wednesday, but you know what today is...I just-"

"Yeah, Dad. I'll come over. Sebastian and I both."

Ciel ignored the fact that he was completely exhausted after spending most of the night until 3:00 A.M. talking to a certain someone and then going to college. His father had every right to want to see Ciel that night.

"Alright, I'll see you at 5. It's 3:15, by the way."

"Okay, Dad. See you then. Love you."

"Love you too, son."

That was all Ciel needed to hear before he hung up.

* * *

Ciel stood in front of his father's house, nervous as ever. It's been almost a year since he was last here because he stayed with Alois in his spare time.

Before Ciel could even knock on the large wooden door of the mansion he had grown up in, his father opened it.

"Ciel," he greeted him with a handshake. "Welcome back to the family, Sebastian," he greeted him with a handshake as well.

"Hello," Sebastian and Ciel said in unison.

Ciel hugged Sebastian's arm for comfort and balance as they stepped into the house.

"You can go up into Ciel's old room until dinner is done. It's still there," Vincent told them.

They both nodded, and Ciel began to drag Sebastian up the stairs. They eventually reached his door, and Sebastian was dragged again.

Ciel smiled and pulled him onto the large bed. Sebastian pulled the blue covers over both of them.

"How was you day at work?" Ciel asked.

"It was okay. I was tired since someone stayed up talking to me. The kids were fine. How was your day?"

"Tiresome. I'm so ready to go home and cuddle."

"We are cuddling right now?"

"It's not the same."

It was quiet for a bit more time before Ciel remembered that he had to call Alois.

"I have to go and call Alois about the adoption stuff. He wants to put me down as a godparent. I'll be right back." Ciel left the room.

He called Alois and gave him the information he required to finish adoption Dan and Alois' s baby girl.

As he walked in he saw something he didn't expect. Sebastian was on one knee in the doorway holding a small box in his hand.

"Are you even joking?"

"Nope. Ciel, will you marry me?"

Sebastian smiled up at Ciel who just smiled back.

"Well?" He asked.

"Yes." He smiled and leaned down to kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian slid the blue diamond ring on Ciel's finger.

"I love you," Ciel laugh.

"I love you too," Sebastian said before kissing him again.

"I guess we can finally have our happy ending."

"Yeah, I get to live the rest of my life with you."

**I don't know about you guys, but I really enjoyed this story. It's probably done forever now. Maybe I can do an extra scene of after the wedding, or if they adopt children. I don't know.**

**Review what you thought of this story as a whole. Maybe add me to a community. I don't know. I liked HIMMT a lot.**

**Tumblr: greyglow**

**Follow me.**

**Message me or whatever.**

**Look at my other story Labels and Stereotypes. (SebaCiel)**

**Farewell for now.**

**Love, Grey.**


	17. It's Not Over

_Ciel's POV_

**_Years later from our last chapter. _**

There was once a saying that if you love someone, you see no flaws. When I stare in the mirror, I see all my flaws: the roots in my dyed hair, the odd shape in my face, and the new glasses. I started weaing glasses on my 22th birthday. Sadly, that was the day the got in. He never mentions my flaws, but I know he sees them if I do, right?

It was my twenty third birthday that morning. Funny enough, I shared the same birthday as Alois's daughter Emilia. It was her second birthday. I was really excited to go to her birthday party. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen them.

Sebastian smiled at me when I walked downstairs.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing."

"You have that stupid look on your face like you know something that I don't."

"I don't."

"Fine."

"Why are you being ridiculous today? You're father will be here any minute," Sebastian reminded me.

"Fine."

He looked at me for a really long time.

"What?" I asked

"We are not repeating this again," Sebastian warned me.

"Fine."

I walked past him, knowingly getting on his nerves.

"Breakfast?" He asked, motioning to the food he made.

"No thanks. I'll eat cereal."

Man, I loved getting on this guys nerves.

"Fine." He finally gave up.

"Fine," I smiled. Despite me being difficult, we had been together long enough for him to know that I really do love him.

**Authors Note**

**So, you thought it was over? Well, guys, I'm happy to say I'm back. So yes there will be more chapters. Also, my life is so much fucking better. Sure, I'm still depressed, but my life is better. Thank you all so much for all the support. You guys are the best.**

**Be ready for a new chapter. Also I changed my username. Sorry.**

**PrincessAdorable or AKA Grey**


End file.
